The Elder's Journal
by ELEMENT WORKER
Summary: A war is brewing between humans and the many creatures of the dark. These are the journals kept over time from the experinces of the hellmounts. First story, reviews welcome.
1. Chapter1 The Elder's Journal

**The Elder's Journal**

Time is of the essence.

We were are now south of the vampires' lair. But we all feel it in our bones they're searching for us. We have now made a transporter, but we now know this... we the elders think there is a spy among us. So we go out in to the camps and search for a screech. (A devise used to communicate long distance.)

We are running out of time… we can hear the hounds … we must finish the transporter to the new world the world were humans control the populace. Finally were finished but we've learned of some vampires in this world too and we fear the worst. These people are completely oblivious. Some came through the vortex with us but the majority of these creatures were here are already. They have evolved with time the now use weapons and only feed on cow's blood but they sometimes splurge on the soon to be elders.

We have killed a total of 99 but they're getting harder to kill. The ones who followed us were pure blood and are building up the 5 ancient houses of vampires again so we are looking for the houses. There are a total of 5 houses. We have destroyed 1 of the houses. This house was in Australia. The others we believe to be in Russia, America, Japan, and Africa.

The hounds are near we are in America. We are near to the house we think they are in. We are going to strike swift, fast, and hard. We found out that there are some pure blood elders here in the present that have also evolved with time. They, like us, have spells, curses, hexes and potions. But we all stick to the normal casting through we need to meet and prove we all are elders. So we meet at a secret location. It is near the woods in hut were no one but an elder can see. That is the first test. Second is a series of spells that must be broken to enter the hut. The third is a dual.

All the time in the world can't help us now we are on the verge of losing all of are worriers we're dwindling on the verge of Slater. Those fines and she devils are killing like mad. The elders of old are stronger then ever. We used the transporter to return to the age of the elders and brought hundreds of pure back with us we now might have a chance. We also went back to the camps and snuck out all that lived we are now attacking all four houses at the signal. We have entered in to all of the houses.

But not one vampire is here. We have now found they have congregated to the original site were the camp was. They are attempting to bring victor and Lucian the heads of two of the houses. I think victor was in the Russian house. In house located in Japan Lucian they might try to bring back Amelia to she is queen and controls two houses. The houses of Africa and America but as much influence on the other houses as well as her own. She knows we are here but her fellows do not know she also knew we were there the camp she called the original escapees forward to converse. We approached with caution while the vampires watch us for sudden movements. We returned as a group, while Amelia and I talked our soldiers were giving each other tips. Amilia wanted to know why all elders and vampires were fighting in the first place and wondered if the transporters we all made were put together we could go back and find out what caused the problem in the first place. So I said its worth a try the transporters seemed made for each other. They seemed to fuse together as one solid object were some of the skeptics thought it would explode or implode so Amelia and I go through accompanied by 3 of are oldest friends. I took my 3 daughters saline, Tara, and Rena. She took her 3 sons raze, Rion, and vain. We set the course we were to take when an army of humans attacked with out warning. We of course fended the lot of them of with much success

But they were using the old methods for killing vampires not the new ways like the harnessed light in the uv bullets but with stakes and crosses and such no where near up to date. I feel that perhaps people that did not agree with the alliance between vampires or as the like to be called Lykens because some are pure blood. Lykens are better known as werewolves. My reason for thinking this is because there was a rebellion between vampires and Lykens when they joined forces. So naturally humans who find out about us and believe in us would feel this could be the end of life as they know it.

What is normal and boring for us? Though we know it would be different for any human to do what we do and they might not even be able to breath in the conditions we are under going it is made out of all carbon monoxide. It can only be breathed by the super natural blood we have running through are veins we alone can turn carbon monoxide into oxygen but humans can only breath in oxygen not carbon monoxide and will die at first breath so we need to access a way to keep them alive long enough to see the result of the transformation. This reason is for they must be in the houses of power to completely use the power granted to them. We have found if we use a gas mask it might work but we do not know.

We are going to perform the test tomorrow night. We have succeeded in the test we now can better fight the rebellion against us. We can now turn the humans into vampires, elders, and vampires. We also learned we can mix all three blood lines into 10 people. Those people are yet unknown to us, but we have a few people in mind. Still we are not sure of who it will be so we are going through all the ancient blood lines of the continents at that time there were 10 continents in the old times they were nothing like these continents. We relied not on technology but on nature of technology came within ten miles of are cities it short-circuits and we would feel it to if it gets to close and we can get rid of the person and go on with our new life. We have found 5 or the blood lines that are cohesive to mix all 3 blood lines there names are Robert Johnson, Ashley Trujillo, carrisa holems, Yolanda Martina, brook stewart, we are now transforming them all into the trio of bloods.

Amelia, victor, and my self being the strongest out of the groups we will be giving the blood that and we are the leaders of all the groups so we have the strongest blood lines. Not another we are under a even more powerful forces there is a total of 10000 human so we are having problems fighting them all off because they are hiding. We can not finish our work until we find all of them. The only problem is that they can cloak them selves in to showdown so they have killed a total of 15 vampires, 10 Lykens, and 20 elders. We have found all of them and asked them who sent them and why they said never will we tell and poisoned them selves. Though we finally got one were the poison didn't work so we were able to put a truth potion into his system and found out that Rasputin the wizard who made the apocalypse with a flick of his wrist was sending all his slaves and warriors and is very angry that we are destroying them all with little effort we have done it we have destroyed all his minions.

To be continued...

A/N: What do you think? It is my first time writing on , and I'm a little out of pratice. Reviews are very welcome. Thank you.


	2. ChapterII The Vapire's Journal

**Chapter II**

Long ago we vampires reined supreme and nor elder or human would dare challenge us. We could not be stopped we had made it in to eternal darkness so that we would not have to run at sun up. We had more power than even pure blood elders and even werewolf's. We had all the rebel elders rounded up until they start a new cult and roughly 1000 elders escaped. They ran to the trangshi forest. We had some spies with the elders they were given some screech to them so they can contact us at long range. We now found out that they are building a transporter those dammed pure bloods are teaching the children of their heritage and they are learning what they are truly capable of the only problem is that they can't use those powers with out giving their locations We have lost contact with our spies and we believe that the have been found. We have one of their camps it seems that they are making something with there magic it seems that they are making some sort of transporter. So they are going to try to make it off these lain of existence. Well are spies that weren't found will go with the ones that weren't found out would be the 5 pure bloods that were there. We now have a problem with the hunting squad they grow restless. We are calling an open council meeting Amelia has called for quite but there is still an uproar in the crowd Amelia states "we are coming close to our enemy we could be upon them with in the next fortnight but we think they are developing a transporter of some sort so that they can go to the different or alternate earth which could present a problem too us" said Amelia " this could be the down fall of us if they get in to the past and teach those fool what will happen to them by awakening the lord my grandfather supreme ruler the vampires we might never come to pass we might not live to see another night ever again we must find these people now or all hope is lost…" lost is exactly were they were their spies had failed elders cloaked them selves and destroyed the vampires blood stock and werewolves slave trade for food. They needed help badly… They awoke from there slumber only to find them selves under attack. When all of a sudden they realized that they had the advantage now they could follow there prints when they were still fighting. They were a false trail the dam fools we are those fools who said we were close our so called scryers were wrong. No wonder they were working for the elders. Amilia ordered scouts to find the devise that was used to teleport the elders. So they could copy it. The scouts eventually found the teleporter and sent them selves throw so when they made enough vampires and werewolves they would bring their lords and lady back to them. They have been in the world for 99 months they will at the very day they came through on the 100 month to bring are queen and lords to them. It was time they went to the original camp site and opened the vortex just as the elders found they were not there.

* * *

In the alternate world victor was fuming at the fact they have yet to be summoned to the new world. While Amelia sat there quietly thinking. What is happening ever since those elders escaped we have lost our power over this creatures. We need to show them that we still control this world and not them that is what we are doing here. Finally the portal it is here. 


End file.
